


Shattered Wings

by Nixi_the_LittleNeko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixi_the_LittleNeko/pseuds/Nixi_the_LittleNeko
Summary: Loki, an angel in heaven, causes a lot of mischief, getting himself into trouble and ending up on the bad side of many angels, including the higher ups. He is set for execution but is freed by a strange person, allowing him to escape. He finds his way to earth and assimilates with those around him, taking on a new, "hidden" identity. Thor finds out that angels are being sent to find him and he goes to Heimdall to find out that Loki is on earth. Heimdall helps him get safe passage to earth so he can warn Loki of those that seek to cause him harm. Loki finds out he is not the only fallen angel and gets caught in the center of the war between angels and demons along with other angels and demons stuck on earth for their transgressions. With the help of some humans they may be able to end the war, if they can first find peace among themselves.





	1. Prologue

Darkness surrounded me, moonlight pooling on the floor. A rustle of feathers from sleeping prisoners, a quiet snore from those who are dreaming, all else left quiet. Every little detail of the wall, memorized. I wince as pain shoots through my left shoulder, reminding me of the painful injury given to me earlier in the day, taking away my ability to fly ever again. A soft orange glow shines from the entrance to my cell, signaling someone is there.

“Hey Loki, look at me.” The soft, quiet voice of a woman fills the silence in the halls. I look back, my piercing green eyes meet with harsh silver eyes. “Follow me.” She opens the cell door, beckoning for me to follow. “And hide your wings, we don't want to risk any loose feathers falling off.” I approach the entrance to the cage and peer out, spotting the woman down the hall, her eyes staring into my soul. 

“Hurry up, we don't have much time.” I step out into the damp hall, the light from her candle being the only light source. Cracks and moss covering the brick walls. I fold my wings and concentrate my magic to them, causing them to disappear as I walk down the hall, quickly but quietly as to not disturb those who sleep. She continues to move forward, not even waiting for me to catch up. She stops in one of the various corners and pulls out a cluster of bricks, much like a door without hinges, to reveal a hidden tunnel. 

“Go in,Fandral will meet you on the other side.” I slowly inch my way inside, finding it darker than the dungeons. I look back to see the light of the candle fading as the bricks are slid back into place. Left in darkness I crawl forward, finding the tunnel slopes upward. The tunnel goes on forever, no light in sight.

Suddenly my head bumps into a wall, nudging it forward a little. The bricks begin to shift, being pulled out one by one revealing the bricky pattern as moonlight spills into the passage. I crawl out to see a blonde haired man with a perfectly crafted beard and mustache crouching beside the hole. He shifts the bricks back into place and stands up, offering his hand to me.

“Hello, I am Fandral.” He proclaims proudly with a smile. I grip his hand firmly, accepting the handshake. "Come with me, I'll get you out safely"

He beckons and begins walking towards the docks, sticking to the treelines. I follow closely, not wanting to get lost among the trees. The docks slowly come into view and the silhouette of a man steps out from behind the nearby buildings. Fandral heads into the direction of the man, his figure becoming clearer as we get closer, revealing himself to be Heimdall. 

“Ah, good, I thought you might have gotten lost along the way.” Heimdall's bright orange eyes glitter as a smile finds its way to his face. He turns and beckons for me to follow, Fandral turning the other way. 

Heimdall leads me into his home, soft, white carpets on the floors and the walls painted baby blue. He leads me down the hallway, which has four white doors with gold handles. Once he reaches the end of the hall he pulls back the carpet to reveal a trap door, in which he proceeds to open. A long staircase descends down into darkness, no end in sight. 

“Go down these stairs, they will lead you to the house of an angel named Terra, whom resides on Earth. She is one of many angels on Earth who will be there to help you.” I look doubtfully into the hole before taking my first step inside, descending the steps one by one, allowing darkness to flow around me. The click of the trapdoor affirms that I cannot turn back, the light now disappearing completely, plunging me into the darkest darkness. 

I descend for what feels like hours before a light finally illuminates the stairs bellow. I move a little faster, the light giving me hope. As I reach the end of the stairs I come upon an open door, the sound of birds reaching my ears.

Beyond the door lies a room with mahogany flooring and peach walls. A black couch sits in the center of the room with a matching table in front of it. I also notice a large thin black box that sits on the wall, reflecting the light from outside. Large windows that reach from the floor to ceiling cover the opposite wall, revealing the forest beyond as light from the rising sun spills golden light into the room. 

I peer around the door frame to my left to see three black bar stools along a black marble topped bar. A woman looks up at me from behind the bar, her deep green eyes matching my emerald ones. Her short curly brown hair held up in a ponytail, her tan skin shimmering in the sunlight. She turns off the water and wipes her hands on a towel sitting on the counter. 

“Hello Loki, welcome to Earth. This is my house and you will be staying here while I teach you some things you need to understand.” She nudges me to the side and closes the door. “I will also help you move in with your new roommate I found for you and I will help you find a job as well.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light shines into my room from the window. I look up from my desk. _Its morning already?_ Sleep has escaped me as I've searched for any clues as to where Loki could have gone. He went missing from his cell four days ago and there has still been no sign of him. 

_It's time for me to confide in my friend._ Loki had to have escaped to the human realm and there was already a group of angels ready to go searching for him. If he's on Earth I have to warn him. I pack up my bag and slip out into the living room, bag slung over my shoulder. Snoring emanates from my parents room, confirming that my father is still asleep. Once I reach the front door a soft voice reaches my ears.

“And where are you going, Thor?”

I turn around to see Freya, her brown hair brushed and resting over her shoulder, showing she has been up for a while. “I was just going for a walk.”

“And taking a backpack with you? That must be a long walk you’re taking.” She takes a few steps closer, her baby blue dress brushing against the floor, wings hidden. 

“Well yeah, never know when I wanna go camping.”

She raises an eyebrow at me. “Thor, this has to do with Loki doesn't it? I know you haven't been sleeping well trying to figure out where he could have gone. You’re not very good at hiding it.”

I smile sheepishly as I rub the back of my head. “You caught me. I was going to ask Heimdall if he knew anything and even if he didn't I wanted to go to Earth to try and find him myself.”

“Okay, I'll let you go, and I won't tell anyone. Just promise that if you find Loki you will protect him.” I nod, reinvigorated. 

“Yes ma'am!” I turn and walk out the door, closing it behind me. I walk down the path, passing many houses along the way. As the docks come into view I speed up, my hopes high.

I slow down as I reach the docks, the sun rising over the water creating an orange hue. I turn towards Heimdall's house to see him already stepping outside.

“Heimdall!” I yell as I rush over, a smile plastered across my face. “Heimdall, I was hoping you could help me with something.”

Heimdall turns back to his door, beckoning for me to follow him inside. “Let's not discuss that out here.”

I step inside to the clean pristine house, everything glowing yellow with the sunlight pouring on through the kitchen window. Heimdall offers me a seat but I decline. “Heimdall, I was wondering if you know anything about Loki. I feel like he's on Earth but I wanted to make sure.”

“I cannot tell you where he is but I can assure you he is safe on Earth.”

“Then is there anyone who can tell me where he is?” I can tell Heimdall senses my concern, and with that he takes a deep breath.

“No, there is no one who can tell you where he is but I do know someone who can help you blend in with human society and maybe help you in the right direction.” He turns to go down the hall. “Come”

He places his right hand on the furthest door on the left, causing a white glow around his hand before it disappears. He proceeds to open the door revealing a dark corridor with a matching white door on the other end. “In the other end you will find yourself on Earth, should you ever find the need to come back my friend will be able to help.”

I step into the doorway, peering into the darkness. “How will they know I'm there?”

“I'll make sure he knows.” I take a few steps forward and the door shuts immediately behind me, leaving me in complete darkness. _Here we go..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time and I've decided it should be here. So here it is.  
> If you wanna see art related to the fanfic I will post it on my Art Instagram along with other stuff. My Photography Instagram is the one i just look at a lot.  
> My twitter. Its just there. I post everything there including my art, so if you wanna follow it be my guest.
> 
> Prologue and first two chapters edited by my dear friend Comet and everything else is edited by my friend Ulq ^w^
> 
> Update Schedule: Saturday
> 
> Art Instagram: Fantasy_Multiverse_  
> Photography Instagram: Nixi_the_LittleNeko  
> Twitter: Nixi_LittleNeko


	2. Chapter 1

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I roll over and smack my alarm, peeking open my eye to note the time. 10:30am, just a few more minutes. Just as I roll over my door bursts open, causing me to sit up suddenly. 

“Hey, get up, I'm tired of hearing your alarm.” Tony turns and leaves my room, not even closing the door.

I glare after him. “Closing the door would have been nice.” I grumble as I sleepily pull myself out of bed.

I close my door shut before going into my closet and pull out a random green t-shirt and black jeans. I pull them on and close my closet door, looking into the mirror on the back. I take note the orange cat on the front of my shirt that Tony had given me as a "welcome to the apartment" gift. I roll my eyes, knowing that this will inflate his ego. But it's too late, I'm not changing the shirt now. I step out into the hallway spotting Tony eating a bowl of cereal on the couch. I continue over to the kitchen, grabbing Tony's attention.

“Hey, noticed you're wearing the shirt I gave you.”

I huff, still tired after the rude awakening. “Yeah, it was in my closet when I reached in.” I step into the kitchen feeling the cold tile of the floor. I open one of the various cabinets above the counter and pull out a bag of coffee beans, a mug and the coffee grinder. I measure out some coffee beans and pour them into the coffee grinder, grinding them up. 

I am in the zone, not noticing that Tony had come into the kitchen and has cleaned out his bowl. I turn around to get myself a bottle of water, jumping as I spot Tony. I glare at him as he busts out laughing.

“Shut up, dipshit.” 

I grab a water bottle from the case on the counter, resuming the coffee making process. I tone out Tony's laughing as he returns to the living room. Once everything is ready; water in the machine, coffee beans prepared and mug ready for action, I start the machine. I peer into the fridge and pull out a bagel and the cream cheese. I pull a bread knife out of one of the drawers and cut the bagel in half, proceeding to slather cream cheese on the inside with a clean butter knife.

Tossing the butter knife into the sink I take a bite, watching as my coffee drips into my mug while the machine whirrs. I continue to eat my bagel, noticing Tony shuffling about in the corner of my eye but actively choosing to ignore him. It isn't until he begins to move closer that I finally look at him. 

He holds out my phone. “I heard it ringing in your room so I decided you might want it.”

“Thanks.” I take my phone and check who called me.

Steve. I quickly press the call back button and finish my final bite of bagel just as I put my phone to my ear. The ringing fills my ears as the last drop of black coffee falls into my cup. 

“Hello, Loki!” Steve's voice chirps through the phone.

I pull the coffee creamer out of the fridge and sugar out of the cabinet from which I retrieved my mug. “Hey Steve, I noticed you called. Did you need something?” I pull out a teaspoon to measure the creamer and sugar, only adding two teaspoonfuls of each.

“Yeah, since Bucky gets off work soon we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today, since you know, you don't work today.” I roll my eyes as I put everything away. 

“Yeah, I'd love to tag along.” 

“Okay, so we will come pick you up and go to lunch.” He said very happily. “Well, I'll see you then, bye!” 

“Bye.” He hangs up, leaving me at peace with my coffee. 

That peace doesn't last long though as Tony peers into the kitchen. “Hey, Loki. Who was that?”

“Mind your own business.”

Tony snickers. “Is it your girlfriend?” Silence. “Oh! Or do you have a boyfriend?”

I take another sip of my coffee and turn around. “Tony you know I'm not interested in anyone. It was one of my friends, he wanted to know if I wanted to hang out after our other friend gets off work.”

I begin to walk towards my room, coffee and phone in hand. “Okay Loki, well, I'll be getting home from work at about eleven tonight so anything you decide to do should be done before I get home.” 

I wave my hand absentmindedly as I head into my room. I sit down at my desk and place my mug down, pulling out one of my books. The book is about a young prince who attempts to take the throne of his kingdom from his brother, who was the rightful heir to the throne. The prince constantly makes elaborate plans, that could work, if it wasn't for his brother swooping in and thwarting his plans once again.

I become absorbed in my book, not noticing the time fly by. My phone beeps signaling that I have received a text. Placing my bookmark in the book I open the text to see its Bucky. _Loki, we are on our way, make sure to be ready when we get there and don’t stick your nose back into a book until we get here cuz we wanna leave as soon as we get there._

I text back. _Okay I should be outside when you get here then._

I knew it wouldn’t take long for them to get here due to Bucky not working too far away from my place. Sometimes Bucky would even come crash at my place if it was late and Steve ended up falling asleep before going to pick Bucky up from work. I grab my phone and my now empty mug and head into the kitchen to quickly rinse my mug out. I leave it by the kitchen and move to the front door, slipping on my socks and emerald green shoes. 

I pull my keys off the wall, noticing Tony's set of keys are missing. _He must have left early today._ I turn the gold handle of the black door and step outside, sunlight instantly reaching my eyes. I turn to close and lock my door whilst holding up a hand to block the sunlight from hitting my eyes. 

I begin the descent down the stairs, living on the third floor definitely wasn't my ideal choice, but it's what I was given so no complaints from me. At the final stair I instantly spot Steve and Bucky's car both of them watching me. Bucky leans out his open window. 

“Hey slowpoke, hurry up.” 

He pulls his head back into the car, rolling up his window as I pass by. I hop into the backseat on the passenger side. 

“I don't know Bucky, I think I might be faster than you.” Bucky looks back at me, eyes narrowed.

Steve shifts the car into reverse and begins to pull out of the parking spot. “How about you two don't start a contest about who's the fastest.”

“Maybe we should make a contest out of it.” Bucky smirks as he faces forward again, earning an eye roll from Steve.

“If your going to make a contest it of it don't drag me into it.” Steve drives out of the apartments, driving out onto the main road. “So, do you guys have anywhere specific you would like to have lunch or am I the one picking today?”

“I thought it was your turn this time Steve.” I look out the window, watching as the buildings pass. 

“Well if I'm picking then I heard that there is a pretty good place nearby that we haven't been to yet.” He switches lanes.

“Is it that Sierra's Dine ‘n Grill, or something like that?” Bucky finger guns at Steve with a grin on his face.

Steve nods, turning onto another road. “Yeah, something like that.”

The ride continues for a couple more minutes before Steve pulls into a parking lot. A small brown building, designed to look like a log cabin, rests in the center, bushes lining the outside. A large red sign spells out ‘Sarah's Grill ‘n Dine’ above the entrance. 

Once we park I unbuckle myself and lean between the two. “Sierra's Dine ‘n Grill huh?” I look between them taking note of the glares they give me. 

Bucky playfully pushes me back into the back seat. “Just get out of the car.” 

I slip out of the back, following Steve and Bucky out of the car. We walk across the parking lot, a couple cracks litter the ground here and there. Cars scattered about reveal this place is popular enough to have a steady flow of people but not popular enough to be crowded most of the time.

Steve opens the door and holds it open. “Ladies first.” Steve teasing us about our long hair like normal, Bucky's being in a bun today. 

“Hey at least we look amazing.” Bucky steps in first and I follow closely behind. 

Inside, music plays, not seeming to be genre specific. Black tile floors with brown walls that look like wood. In front of us is a small podium like stand with a woman wearing a bright red shirt and black jeans standing behind it. 

“A table for three?” 

Steve nods in response. “Yes please.”

She grabs three menus and leads us to a booth. She places the menus on the table and steps to the side allowing Bucky and Steve to slide into one side. I slide into the side across from them, picking up the menu and looking into it. 

“Is there anything I can get you?” 

We shake our heads as we are all now looking at the menus. Not too long after another woman approaches our table with a notepad and pen. 

“Hello sir's, I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?” 

I set down my menu to look at the waitress. “I would like sweet tea please.”

She nods, jotting down our choices as Steve and Bucky also order their drinks. “Will that be all?”

“Yes, thank you.” I pick up my menu and scanning it. Things ranging from steak to grilled chicken cover one side of the menu while various types of burgers cover the other, a small list of salads and appetizers at the bottom of both sides. I close my menu, deciding I will get a small steak with a salad on the side.

“What are you guys thinking of getting?” I look over to Steve as he continues to speak. “I'm thinking of trying the grilled chicken sandwich.”

“I'm just going to get a six ounce steak with a salad to the side.” 

Bucky places down his menu. “I will probably just get a chicken salad.” 

The waitress returns with our drinks in hand, placing them on the table. “Are you ready to order?”

Steve speaks up. “I think we are ready.”

She pulls her pen and notepad out of her apron, ready to take our order. “Then what can I get for you?” She smiles.

We all make our orders and sit in silence for a while. Steve breaks the silence. “So Loki, we were thinking of going to a local shelter today to look at the dogs. Now I know what your going to say, ‘but Steve, you guys already have a dog’ but we wanna look around.” 

I roll my eyes. “Fine by me.”

“And you never know, you might want a dog of your own.” Bucky says with a wink. 

I shake my head. “Well even if I wanted to get a dog I would have to talk to Tony first and I don't have any of the stuff to take care of a dog.”

“That's why you get the stuff.” Steve looks over to Bucky. “Here, if you find a dog you want call Tony and see if he's fine with it, if so we can take in the dog until you have everything together then we can bring him home.

“Okay”

The waitress comes by with our food, serving us our plates. “Do you need anything else?”

“Nope everything's fine.” Steve smiles. 

Bucky begins to discuss work, complaining about a woman he works with, as we eat. I listen closely as he states why he thinks she should be fired. 

“And she's just a bitch.” Bucky slams his hand down on the table causing me to jump. “Oh, sorry Loki, didn't mean to startle you.”

“Its fine, I can tell you're visibly angry.”

Bucky takes an angry bite out of his lettuce. “Loki, is there anyone at your job that makes you angry?”

I look up, having to actually think about it. “No, not really. Everyone at work is nice or supportive, usually we can get into a lot of trouble if we make the environment a toxic place. Though I'm sure some of them would not be pleasant to hang out with outside work.”

“You're too nice.” Bucky states matter-of-factly. 

“Me? Too nice? I wouldn't say that.”

Steve raises an eyebrow as he finally speaks up. “I donno Loki, working at a café, teaching ballet and being friends with us. Hell, you even tolerate Tony's existence, and I can see you two don't always see eye to eye.”

“And? You guys are great people, the café is a nice place to work and ballet is important to me because my mother taught it to me.” I glare down at my food, determined to prove I'm not a nice person. 

They look between each other before we continue to eat in silence. Steve breaks the long silence. “Are you guys done with your food?”

Both Bucky and I nod in response. As the waitress passes by Steve calls for her and asks for our bill. Once she comes back Steve pays for lunch and we all get ready to leave.

We all walk out the restaurant and hop into the car. “So who's ready to see some dogs!” Bucky exclaims excitedly.

“I know I am.” Steve replies. 

Bucky turns on the radio and we all sing along together as we leave the parking lot and ride down the street. About ten minutes later we pull up to a pale yellow building. Steve parks the car.

“We're here.” Steve hops out of the car, me and Bucky following suit. 

Steve opens the door, letting out the sounds of cats and dogs chattering. We walk in and inside is a semi-circle counter with a dark brown top. The floors being white tile and the walls a matching white. An orange tabby cat with a black collar lays on the counter, eyes closed. A woman comes in through a black door behind the counter and smiles.

“Steve! Are these your friends you talk about?” She steps from behind the counter, disturbing the cat. She picks up the cat and holds it like you would a baby, her right hand scratching the cats chest. “Hello boys, my name is Carol, and this is Goose, the shelter cat.” 

Steve walks over to pet Goose on the head. “Hey Carol. These are indeed my friends I've talked about. That is Bucky,” he gestures towards Bucky then to me, “and this is Loki.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Carol.” Bucky holds out a hand.

Carol stops petting Goose and firmly grasps Bucky’s hand. Almost as soon as their hands part she moves over to the counter to return Goose to her previous location. 

“So, you and Bucky looking to adopt another dog, or is Loki here looking to have a pet of his own?”

I shake my head. “Nah, I don’t think I will end up adopting an animal, I already have my roommate to deal with.”

“Well, if you need anything Steve knows where to find me.” She smiles as she goes back through the door she had previously come from. 

Steve beckons for us to follow him through a brown door with a frosted window on the left of the counter, matching a door to the right. The door opens to a room lined in large cages, most containing one or two dogs, a couple containing a cluster of puppies. We walk through the room to a small hall that leads to an open room. A few dogs run around the room after balls that are rolling around, and a single black man stands on the opposite side of the room, playing fetch with the various dogs. He looks up in our direction revealing his eyepatch he’s wearing.

The man walks over towards us, tossing back a ball for the dogs to run after. “Hello Steve, I see your brought your friends today.” He looks to me and Bucky. “Now I see the look you guys are giving me, probably wondering why I am wearing an eyepatch. Well I wear it because I lost my eye in a battle to the death.”

Steve leans over to us. “This is Nick Fury, everyone just calls him Fury. He lost his eye to Goose.”

I notice a german shepherd sitting in the far corner, staring at us as Fury and Steve continue to converse, their voices fading into background noise. I step around Steve and continue to stare at the dog. The german shepherd stands up and slowly begins to walk towards me. I kneel and hold out a hand, allowing him to sniff my hand. He places his head into my hand, staring up at me with dark green eyes. I begin to scratch under his chin causing him to sit down and close his eyes, relaxing into my hand. I move to scratch behind his ears and he leans into my hand, no matter where I move.

“Wow, Fenrir seems to have taken a liking to you.” I snap out of my trance, startled by Steve patting my back. 

Fenrir suddenly stands up and takes a step back and looks up to Steve. He turns his head to me and moves to stand in front of me, his body pressed into mine, still staring up at Steve.

“Seems like he wants you to be his owner. He usually just avoids everyone and he doesn't generally play with others.” Steve says as he takes a step back. As he does this Fenrir relaxes, sitting down in front of me. “All we know is that his name is Fenrir because he had a tag that had his name but nothing else. I found him wandering the streets a few weeks ago and brought him here.”

I scratch the back of his head, enjoying the feeling of his fur in my hands. “I want to take him home with me.” 

“Really?” Steve says, shocked. 

“Yeah, still willing to take me up on that offer?” I ask as I turn to Steve. 

He nods.

“Okay, let me call Tony.” I stand up and move to the side, hoping Tony won't mind. I look down to spot Fenrir sitting at my feet, staring off into the distance. I pull out my phone and scroll to my contacts to find Tony. I press call and listen to the sound of the phone calling.

“What Loki?” Tony's voice travels into my ears.

“Tony, I'm getting a dog, just wanted to call to make sure you know.”

“You really called me while I'm at work for that?” A sigh leaves my phone. “I don't care what you get so long as you take care of it and it's not loud.”

A beep travels from my phone, signaling he hung up. I turn to Steve, smile on my face. Fury had returned to playing with the dogs while Bucky pets a small black puppy. Steve stands next to Bucky, watching him happily pet the puppy. I walk to Steve, Fenrir following close behind.

“Okay, I'm ready to go whenever you are.”

Steve looks over at me. “Don't you wanna go see the cats too?” 

I raise an eyebrow. “I've found Fenrir, I don't need to see the cats.” I look at Bucky and raise an eyebrow. “And besides, aren't you guys dog people anyway.”

“He's more of a raccoon person.” Steve says as he points at Bucky.

Bucky stops petting the puppy to glare up at Steve. “Hey, Rocket is a good raccoon.” 

I roll my eyes, fully aware of Bucky's raccoon he found at work one day. Bucky stands up, letting the puppy run off. 

“Come on, let's go.” We walk out the room, Fenrir still following. Steve and Bucky head out into the foyer. I hold the door open though Fenrir stays standing at the door. I beckon for him to follow and he steps through the doorway, allowing me to close it. Steve is already behind the front desk, knocking on the black door. Carol peaks out of the room, spotting me and Fenrir. 

“So you are going to adopt someone.” She moves back into the room and comes back out with a tiny stack of papers. She places them on the top counter with a pen. “You'll just need to fill out the information here, Steve, do you think you could get the stuff for Fenrir.”

“Of course.” Steve disappears through the black door. 

I begin to fill out the paperwork, skimming through the pages to pick up any important information. Steve returns with a manila folder and a black leash. He places the folder on the counter with the leash. 

“This should be everything you need. The folder contains important information about Fenrir including health, diet, breed, etcetera.”

Once I finish filling out the paperwork I hand it to Carol. “There we go, Fenrir is now your dog. Though he personally is a pretty good dog I would still recommend putting the leash on him.”

“Thank you.” I grab the leash and kneel before Fenrir, hooking the leash into his collar. I grab the manila folder. “Come on guys, let's get going.”

I open the front door, the bright sun blinding me. With Fenrir at my heels and Steve and Bucky not far behind, I walk towards the car.


	3. Chapter 2

Water spills out of the cup I had placed in the sink only seconds before. I turn the water off and dry off my hands. I head off of the kitchen and run my hand through Fenrir's fur as I pass by the couch. It's only been a week since he got here, the first three days he spent with Steve and Bucky, and he seems to have made himself at home. 

During Fenrir's stay with Steve and Bucky he befriended their golden retriever, Clover. The sweet girl was excited to have another dog around and we had all made the collective decision to let them visit each other from time to time. 

Fenrir watches as I head back into my room, going to get ready for work. I pull out my work clothes from my closet and begin to change. I pull on a white button up shirt with grey striped pants. I pull the suspenders over my shoulders and clip them to my pants. I pick up a comb from my desk and pull it through my hair. I pull my hair up into a bun and whip out my trusty hair tie to hold it in place. 

My reflection stares back at me from the mirror as I stare back for a moment. I look at the time on my phone and note that it is ten till eleven. I slide my phone into my left pocket and grab my wallet, having it join my phone. As I walk into the living room I notice Fenrir is already sitting by the door, as if he knew that I had to leave for work soon. 

I head to the door and pull on a pair of black shoes. Fenrir watches closely, not budging an inch. I pull my keys off their hook and reach to pet Fenrir, running my fingers through his fur. 

“Bye Fenrir, I'll be back later. I left some food in your bowl just in case you get hungry before I get home.”

I leave out the door, Fenrir watching me the whole time. With a click the door shuts, leading me to lock the door. I head down the stairs into the street, the sun shining bright in my eyes. I walk along the hot sidewalk, through the parking lot, out the apartment complex and then I head down the sidewalk along the road towards the bus stop.

As I get there an older looking man is sitting on the bench, reading the newspaper like usual. I pay no mind to the man as I stand beside the bench. Only a few minutes later does the large blue and white bus pull up and stop in front of the bus stop. The doors open and I step onto the bus, nodding to the bus driver as a form of hello.

I move to sit in the back of the bus, taking my usual seat and staring out the window. The man who was sitting on the bench takes his seat in front of me, the forest scent I've gotten used to by now hitting my nose. 

The bus lurches forward as it starts moving along the road, heading for the next stop. I stare out the window, watching the various buildings move past. Down the street, left, right, straight, right right, stop. I stand up and walk off the bus, waving to the driver as I step off behind two other people. Another gets on the bus as I walk further down the street to a little pale yellow building with two brown tables outside. Large yellow and white umbrellas adorn the tables, shading them from the harsh spring sun. A small blackboard sits beside the entrance with a beautifully drawn sunflower in the top right corner and ‘Come try our seasonal Sunflower Cakes to celebrate Spring!’ written in beautiful calligraphy.

_Natasha is at it again_. Natasha works in the back, making the baked goods beautiful and making sure the blackboard outside looks just as good as the baked goods she makes. I push open the door and smile as the sound of electro swing greets my ears. The black and white floor and black walls greet me, contrasting the pale yellow of the building outside. Brown tables matching the ones outside line the right wall. To the left of the door is a small empty space with black couches lining the walls, blue and purple pillows resting against the arms. Lining the windows are bright green vines with yellow sunflowers. A tall counter sits parallel to the window, lined with white stools with black seats. Adjacent to the bar is a counter closer to the ground, a display case splitting it in half, various pastries from danishes to breads, the Sunflower cakes being the featured pastry. 

All counters are white and topped in black, purples and blues spilling within the void, white specks falling like snow into the abyss. The walls a steel grey, the right decorated with black and white pictures of people dancing and a large neon purple sign reading Electro Swing. To the left is a black and white picture of New York City during the '30 and the menu behind the counter, pictures of various drinks we provide coupled by their names and prices, small descriptions of what's in them taking the mantle of third wheel.

The café is fairly empty for now, though after the local schools get out people will flock in, this being a popular spot for people to hang about. A couple sits in the back at a table against the back wall and a young woman sits on one of the couches. A woman with red hair bustles about behind the counters preparing a cup of coffee, her red dress flowing about with her apron, revealing black tights beneath. 

I walk to the end of the counter where there is a small half door and enter through it. "Hey Natasha." She nods in acknowledgment as she turns to place the drink on the counter, passing it to the woman on the couches. 

I push past the door to my right, opening to the kitchen. A couple men walk about, preparing various premade goods to be served when needed. I head into the break room through the door in the back of the kitchen. In there sits a woman on her phone, her black hair tied up into a ponytail. I clock in and grab an apron off the wall, looping it around my neck and tying it around my waist. I head back out to the counters and take my place behind the cash register. 

 

Hours pass, people coming and going. The clock reads 2:45pm, soon people will begin to flock in. The front door opens and in walk Steve and Bucky, right on time, and walk up to the counter where I'm standing on the other side.

"Hello Loki, having fun?" Bucky asks.

"It's been a bit slow day so far but you know how the day gets later." I ring up their usual, knowing exactly what they are going to order. "Are you guys going to get anything extra?" 

Steve shakes his head. "Nah, what about you Bucky?" 

"I would love to have some lemon bread." I add that to the order and wait for them to pay, Natasha getting started on making the drinks. 

I pull out some lemon bread from a little warmer on the counter and place it in a small bag, passing it over to them. Bucky takes it and goes to sit with Steve who has already sat down at a table along the wall. 

Time continues forward slowly, Steve and Bucky left about thirty minutes after they got their drinks, Natasha's shift ended soon after and now I am waiting for my shift to end. The door opens and in comes Edward, the guy who is supposed to take over after my shift. He goes into the back and not long afterwards he comes out, giving me a high five as he takes my place. I go into the back to clock out and put the apron away before heading out to leave. 

I push open the door and see Steve's car sitting in front of the café, Steve staring right at me from behind the wheel. He rolls down the passenger window. 

"Hey Loki, thought you might wanna ride home, besides I think Clover wants to see Fenrir."

I hear a bark from the back of the car as I open the passenger door and hop in, noticing Clover in the backseat. I pet her head as she pops between me and Steve. Steve begins to drive towards my apartment complex. 

Steve pulls into a parking spot near the stairs leading to my apartment and I lug myself up the stairs, Steve and Clover following slowly behind. I unlock the door and as soon as I open the door Clover runs past to attack Fenrir, who was waiting by the door, with kisses. I allow Steve in and he pats Clover making her get off. Fenrir stays seated by the door, appearing mildly uncomfortable by the attack.

Tony pops out of his room peering into the living room. "Loki, you brought your boyfriend and another dog. Don't make too much noise, I don't wanna hear it." 

He earns a chuckle from Steve as I glare at him. "For the last time, he is not my boyfriend, and the dog is his, he brought her over to see Fenrir."

Tony smirks as he turns to go back into his room. Steve sits on the couch, Clover excitedly sat next to him. I sit across from Steve, Fenrir hopping up onto the couch next to Clover. Clover’s tail thumps loudly against the couch, unable to hold in her excitement.

“Steve, you do know I have to go to work in about an hour right?”

Steve clasps his hands together in his lap. “Oh, of course I knew, I just thought I could bring Clover over for a bit before I will take you to work.”

I raise an eyebrow. “So you're taking me to work?” 

“Of course, if I’m going to be here when you need to go to work then why not take you?”

“Fair point.”

We chatter for a while before I get up to get ready for work. I change into a solid black shirt and black, flexible, pants. As I step back out into the living room I spot Steve on the floor with Clover laying across his stomach and Fenrir sitting next to them, staring straight at Clover; Steve visibly in pain from having a large dog across his stomach, but laughing all the same. Steve pushes Clover off causing Fenrir to take a step back as to not get hit by ether Steve nor Clover. Steve stands up straight, a large smile across his face. 

I smile, mildly amused Steve would allow such a large dog to lay across his stomach. I approach Steve while Clover happily jumps around Fenrir, who is watching her and her antics. 

“So you ready to go?”

“Yup.” I head over to the door to pull on my dance shoes while Steve calls Clover to follow.

We step out of the apartment, Clover following and Fenrir waiting by the door as per usual. We hop into the car and begin to head north, towards our destination. Steve pulls to a stop in front of a tall building, Flare Dance Studio in red letters on a sign above the red door. I hop out of the car, waving bye to Steve before heading into the building. A woman greets me from behind the counter as I head into the room behind her. In the room are arm chairs sitting around a rectangular coffee table. A counter lines the back wall, a coffee machine, a tea set, a microwave sit upon it. 

I step up to a computer on the wall, which gives us our schedules and when there are classes, etcetera. I sign in, registering that I am here. I head up the stairs by the front desk, leading upstairs where the classes are held. 

I stop ascending on the third floor, entering a room with a black door. Mirrors line the far wall with a pole attached to the wall wraps from the mirrors to the door. I stand waiting along the mirrored wall, watching the door as soon people slowly trickle in.

As soon as the clock strikes six I begin class. Starting with basic exercises, doing them alongside them.

In no time the class ends, a second begins and by nine o'clock the second class is preparing to leave. I approach a girl with long black hair, which was pulled into a bun but is now hanging down in a ponytail.

"Victoria, can I talk to you for a sec?" She jumps before turning to me, nodding. "Have you been practicing outside of class?"

She shakes her head slowly. 

"Then can I ask that you practice at least thirty minutes a day when you don't have class? We wouldn't want you to get yourself hurt." 

She nods. "I can do that." A buzzing is heard from her bag and she leans down to pull out her phone. "Thank you sir, I will definitely practice more. See you Tuesday!" 

She rushes out the door, her uncle most likely here to pick her up. With her being the youngest at seventeen years old, the rest being in their twenties, she feels she has to be the best to prove herself. 

As the last person leaves I grab my things and begin to head to the door. I look at myself in the mirrors, me being the last thing I see before turning off the lights.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didnt get it published yesterday, I wasnt able to get it edited on time due to some personal things that happened for my editor but it is here now to be enjoyed ^w^

**Hey Loki, just wanted to check up on you and make sure you’re doing fine. Fitting in well.**

Tera had texted me like normal, just a weekly check up. **I’m doing great, I was just about to take Fenrir out for a walk. Maybe you should come visit sometime to meet him? Maybe you could meet Steve and Bucky they are great people, and fun to be around.**

**You know I can’t right now; gotta make sure Heimdall doesn’t need me suddenly, and you know I can't leave Teris behind.**

I raise an eyebrow. **Okay. Well, if you change your mind, make sure you tell me.**

**Will do.**

I slip my phone in my pocket while whistling for Fenrir to come. I clip the black leash to his collar and open the door, heading out with Fenrir a couple paces ahead. As we get to the bottom of the stairs, he instantly paces towards the nearby bushes, sniffing among them. Fenrir’s ears suddenly perk up. He whips his head around to look behind me.

“Hey. You there. Where did you get your dog?”

I turn around to see a pale woman with long black hair. “I got him at a local shelter. Why?”

“When did you get him?”

I raise an eyebrow. “A couple weeks ago. Again, why?”

“Do you know anything about that dog?” Fenrir walked towards the woman, standing between us in an alert stance. “What he is. Whose he was. His real name.”

“And you know all this?”

She scoffs. “Of course I do. He was mine before he vanished.” She knelt down. “Fenrir, come here.”

Fenrir approaches her confidently, allowing her to pet him. “Fenrir, do you wanna come home?” Fenrir barks. “No? Why do you wanna stay with this man?” Fenrir barks again.

She looks up to me and stands up. “Well, its seems Fenrir has seen something special in you, and I wanna know what, but I feel I won’t get that information easily.” She takes a few steps closer. “I guess I can let you keep him, but you have to keep in contact with me, because, you see, he was mine, and he’s no ordinary dog. I wouldn’t want to lose him.”

“How is he not an ordinary dog?”

She smirks. “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

She looks around and lowers her voice. “He’s a demon hound. I am the demon that created him. I used to be in charge of creating demon familiars before I got kicked out of Hell for causing too much trouble.”

I laugh. “Wow. Got kicked out of Hell. How bad do you have to be to get kicked out of Hell.”

She glares at me. “I can’t tell if you’re laughing because you think I’m joking, or because you think me getting myself kicked out of Hell is funny.”

“Oh no, I just find it funny you got kicked out of Hell. But if you wanna prove you are a demon, it would help me prove you’re not lying.”

She looks back at Fenrir. “Too bad I can’t show you what he really looks like. Can’t do it here on earth. But...” She looks me in the eyes as her iris’ change to a blood red while the sclera turns black. The skin around her eyes began to form into emerald green scales. Her eyes return to normal.

“So you were telling the truth.”

She narrows her eyes. “I’m honestly shocked you’re not scared out of your mind right now, if I’m to be honest.”

I roll my eyes as Fenrir stands next to me. “Why would I be scared? I’m all too familiar with things worse than what humans think demons are.”

“And what are those things?”

I turn and begin walking towards the stairs. “An angel named Malekith.”

She follows. “My name is Hela, by the way. So you’re an angel?”

“Yes.” I huff. “I caused too much mischief, and so Malekith sentenced me to death, even though I broke no laws. I was then released by those who work against Malekith, and they helped me find my place here.”

I stop at my door and look back at Hela. She raises her eyebrows. “I’m not leaving you alone until you give me a way to contact you.”

I sigh and give her my phone number. As soon as I give it to her she leaves, allowing me to go into my apartment with Fenrir.

 

A few days passed, all of which were rather uneventful, save for a couple days of Hela forcing me to join her for lunch or her popping up at the apartment to visit Fenrir. On one of those days, Steve was over with Clover, which lead to an interesting interaction of Hela being protective over Fenrir and Fenrir acting as the disobedient child. 

Today has been rather uneventful. I’m sitting on the couch, legs up to hold the book I'm reading. Fenrir is sitting on the other end of the couch, napping. The room is silent; the only sound is that of my breathing and the occasional turning of the page. Tony is at work, allowing me some peace until he gets home.

A ringing reaches my ears. I look over to my phone to see I am receiving a phone call from Terra, which is a rare occurrence.

I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Loki, Heimdall asked me to give you some recent news from Heaven." Terra's distressed voice comes through the receiver.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

A deep sigh can be heard from the other end. "Malekith. There was a public execution yesterday. The person Malekith chose to execute was..." she pauses. "Fregga."

My shoulders drop as I stare down at the floor. I said nothing. 

Terra continues. "He said that she knew where you were and executed her because she wouldn't tell him. Thor has also gone missing, and Odin joined the rebellion in hopes to get revenge for her death, though he still doesn't know where you are."

Still, I keep silent. 

A deep breath is heard and her voice calms. "Loki, please don't feel like her death was your fault. She had left a note for you, it asked for you to not mourn her death, to continue on with your life on earth where you are safe from Malekith's grasp. So stay happy. For her."

I nod to myself. "Okay, I can do that. I just need some time."

"Okay, then I'll leave you to yourself. If you-" I cut her off.

"Terra? I have one more question."

"Go ahead." Her voice is full of confusion.

"Are you guys planning on fighting soon?"

She sighs, her voice soft. "We don't know if we will ever be able to fight him. We don't have enough followers."

"What if I was able to find people who would be willing to help?" I ask, anger and determination in my voice.

"You're not planning on involving humans, are you? This is our battle, as angels. Humans should not be brought into this. Besides, they don't have magic; they are powerless." She says, shocked.

I sigh. "Humans aren't the only things here, nor are angels." I look at Fenrir.

"So you're suggesting that we should involve demons?"

I smile. "Yeah. Malekith started the war, and we can stop it by ending his reign. I'm sure there are demons who would love to help." 

"Loki, I can talk to Heimdall about this but I don't think he will agree with it. I will get back to you when I get an answer." She pauses. "And Loki, stay safe. Don't do anything stupid, please."

She hangs up before I get the chance to respond, leaving me to wallow in my grief. I lay back and cover my eyes with my hands, tears streaming down my face. I feel pressure against my side, soft fur pressing against my left arm. I uncover my eyes and look down at Fenrir. I move my arms to allow him to lay across my chest in his attempt to comfort me.

I rest my head back, running my fingers through Fenrir's fur. Soon darkness takes my mind, allowing sleep to take over my mind.


	5. Chapter 4

Weeks go by uneventful. Students are out of school for summer vacation so work at the café has been busier lately. The hot sun bores down my neck as I head down the sidewalk to the bus stop like I do every Tuesday morning at eleven. As I get there I see the same man as usual.

"You have a dog right?" I look over to the man who is now looking at me.

"Yes, why?" I say, caution in my voice.

He smiles. "I've seen you walk your dog around here in the mornings. He seems like a good dog. A very nice dog."

I look at him suspicious. 

"Oh don't worry. I'm just very observant." He holds out a hand. "The name is Doctor Strange."

I take his hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Loki." 

The bus pulls up, interrupting our conversation. I pull myself onto the bus, sitting into my normal seat. My day falls back into its normal routine, nothing else breaking it. I go to work at the café, I go home, get ready to go to the dance studio, and head out. The next three hours go by quickly, nothing too special happening. 

Once everyone is gone I gather up my stuff, ready to leave when I hear the thumping of someone running up the stairs. Victoria appears in the doorway, panting with her hand resting on the doorframe.

"Excuse me, my uncle said he would like to meet you." She says, pausing between each word to take a deep breath. 

I look away her perplexed. "Is there a specific reason?"

She beams up at me. "I have no idea, he just said that he wants to meet you cuz he's never met you in person."

"Okay, I'll go meet him." I follow her down the stairs and out the door. As we get outside I see the man from the mornings, Doctor Strange. 

"Uncle Strange, this is my dance instructor, Mister Loki." 

He holds out his hand for a hand shake and I take it. "Hello Loki, it's good to see you again. If I'm going to be honest I didn't expect you to be her dance instructor, you don't seem like that type."

Victoria looks between us. "You two know each other?"

I look down at her. "Kind of. We met at the bus stop this morning.”

“Really? Wow.” She hops into the front seat of the black car next to us.

Doctor Strange walks around the car to the drivers side. “Well, I must get going, Victoria does need to get home for bed.” He opens the car door and begins to get inside before peering over the top of the car again. “Do you drive?”

I shake my head.

“Hop into the backseat, I would love to talk to you for a bit and considering you go to the same bus stop I do in the mornings you live near me.” I look at him suspicious. “I’m not going to murder you so don't be too concerned.” He gets into the car and starts the engine, closing the door after him. 

I roll my eyes, giving in and hopping into the back. He drives down the street, passing many buildings, getting closer to my apartment complex. About a block down from my apartments he turns into a very nice, gated off, apartment complex. The driveway is mostly under the building, the walls being an off white while the roof is a very dark grey. He drives under the building, pulling into a parking spot with a sign that says Stephen Strange in front of it. 

I slowly follow them out of the car, still slightly unsure of myself. I follow them up the nearby stairs up to the third floor, then down the hall to a black door with a silver 177 on it. Strange inserts a key into the lock and opens the door in one fluid motion. The door opens up to a nice living room with white walls and black carpet. Grey couches sit across from a flat screen tv resting on the left wall next to a hallway. The coffee table in front of the couches is stainless steel with a blue glass top. On the left is a white door near the front door, presumably a closet, and the rest of the left wall opens up into the kitchen.

Victoria takes off her shoes and runs down the hallway, coming back out not long after with a black rabbit in her arms. "Uncle Strange, when was he last fed?"

"Not long before I had to leave to pick you up." He walks over to the couches and gestures for me to sit. "Loki, why don't you have a seat?" 

I sit down slowly, unsure of myself.

"Would you like some tea?"

I shake my head. "No thank you."

He sits down on the other couch looking right at me as Victoria sits on the other side, still holding the rabbit, which is now staring at me with its intense, golden, eyes. 

"So Loki, you have a pet. He seems very loyal though he's a new dog since you only started walking him a couple weeks ago. What gave you the impulse to get a dog?" He pauses as I look at him mildly concerned. "I'm just curious, if you don't want to answer that's fine."

"No no, that's fine. I'm just not used to these kinds of thing." I pause, staring at the rabbit. "I got Fenrir because he seemed like the perfect dog. He usually wouldn't interact much with others until I came along, then he approached me when I went into the shelter."

"Do you know anything about him?" Strange asks inquisitive. 

I nod. "Yeah I met his owner recently, she told me all about him, able to prove that she was his owner before but she said she won't take him back because she knows one way or another he will come back to me and she can't stop him."

The rabbit squirms a bit and Victoria places him down on the floor. "So she told you all about him. Was there anything off by how she acted?" The rabbit hops a little closer to me.

I narrow my eyes. "I guess you could say there was depending on what you mean by that. She's been decent company as of late but if I'm going to be honest I could say your a little off."

He chuckles as the rabbit gets close enough to sniff my leg. "Well, I just want to be sure I don’t say too much.” The rabbit rubs against my leg and I lean down to run my fingers through the fur on its head. “What would you do if i said that Fenrir was a demon familiar?”

I sit up and stare straight into his eyes. “I would tell you I know. I was told.”

“So you must...” He is interrupted by an excited Victoria.

“You have a demon familiar too!? Does that mean your a demon too? Or are you a half breed like my Uncle?”

I give them an odd look as Strange glares at Victoria. She gives an apologetic look in response. “I guess you could answer to Victoria’s curiosity and tell us what you are, and to answer your unasked question, I am half demon half angel, Victoria here is a normal human. Though she has done good at mastering defencive magic.”

“I am neither demon nor half demon, I’m and angel.” I pause and lift a finger, shaking it a bit as a way to say hold up. “How can she do any form of magic if she’s human? Humans can’t do magic.”

Strange leans forward. “I thought you would know, especially if your an angel who can have a demon familiar whose loyal to them. There has to be something special about you.”

“Are you implying something?”

He shakes his head. “No, just it’s not really normal for a demon familiar to pledge loyalty to angels, half demons, maybe, angels, not normally. It does happen but usually its due to trust between a demon and an angel and you said that he approached you on his own.” He pauses in thought. “Unless you're already friends with a demon and you don't know it.”

“I don't think I was friends with a demon before meeting Hela.” 

He leans back. "Perhaps."

"But how can she do magic if she's human." 

She jumps up off the couch excitedly, speaking before Strange gets the chance. "Oh! I can do magic because of this necklace. Uncle Strange is part of this group which allows people who are ether angels, demons or half-breeds. There are a couple humans there but not that many. The humans there are able to do magic because of objects like rings or necklaces that are imbued with magic, see?" She pushes her hand out with force, a magic symbol of sorts forming in front of her hand. 

"Magic given by the relics is different from natural magic in a way." Strange strands up and places his hand on Victoria's shoulder. "What each relic does is also varies from relic to relic."

I stand up quickly with a sudden idea. "Would it be possible to train some humans to be able to fight angels?"

"I'm not dragging any humans to fight in your little war. It is not theirs to fight and we shouldn't force them to." He puffs out his chest. 

I stand strong and unmoving. "What if they want to fight?"

"At what cost? There is nothing to be gained in fighting the war."

I sigh, dropping my shoulders. "The fight would be to free angels from the grasp of Malekith's tyranny."

"What kind of tyranny?"

"Malekith is killing angels who have done nothing wrong, treating them like criminals just for expressing themselves or for loving their child." I take a deep breath. "Most of the angels he executes have never committed a crime and those who do are mostly left in prison."

Strange stares at me, deep in thought. "Fine, if they want I can help you with teaching them how to use relics but only if they want."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now I think Fenrir might need you home soon." He holds out a small sheet of paper. "If you need to contact me for whatever reason this is my phone number."

I take the paper. "Thank you."

He sees me out the front door, Victoria waving vigorously with their rabbit in her hands, only now the rabbit has a long raccoon tail and long front claws, it's now red eyes staring into my soul. I head down the stairs only now realizing that the rabbit was a demon familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for the past two weeks. A bit of complications with getting chapter 4 edited.
> 
> I have decided I will no longer have the chapters edited from now on because I have waited too long for my editor to tell me he's not feeling up to it today so from now on the chapters will not be edited, so I apologize in advance for any grammar errors I may have and if you point them out I may edit them when able to.


	6. Chapter 5

I sit down on my couch with a cup of coffee in hand. Fenrir joins me, watching as I pull out my phone. Since its Friday I have no work today, nor does Steve or Bucky, giving me the perfect opportunity to talk to them. I open up my messages with Steve and begin typing away.

**Hey Steve, do you and Bucky have any plans today?**

Not long after my phone dings. **No. Why?**

**I was wondering if you guys would like to come over to hang out.**

**Sure, we can do that, do you wanna go anywhere or are we just gonna be at your place.**

**Just stay here.**

**Okay. We'll be there in a few.**

I place my phone on the arm of the couch and pet Fenrir as I sip my coffee. Once my cup is empty I head into the kitchen to rinse it out. A knock is heard at the door.

I place the cup into the sink and rush to the door, opening it. On the other side of the now open door stands Steve and Bucky, Steve in a plain grey shirt and jeans and Bucky in jeans and a dark blue shirt covered in a grey jacket.

"Hey guys, come in." I allow both Steve and Bucky into the apartment, closing the door behind them. 

They sit on the couch, leaning back. "Hey Loki, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good." I sit across from them and lean forward, elbows on my knees.

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Seems like you have something you want to say."

"I do. Do you guys believe in angels and demons?" 

They both look to each other before shrugging their shoulders. "I don't know, it's all up in the air. They could be real but st the same time it doesn't seem plausible. Why?"

I sigh. "I'm asking because I am an angel." I pause, letting that sink in. "Fenrir is a demon familiar and I'm friends with the demon who created him."

Steve holds up a finger. "How are you friends with the demon who created him if your an angel? Why are you even here then?"

"I met her while walking Fenrir. She saw him and was able to identify it was hhim.as for why I'm here, that has to do with the leadership in Heaven." I look down at my feet.

"And what's wrong with the leadership in Heaven?" Bucky inquires.

"Malekith. He is tyrannical, killing angels for enjoyment. He takes angels who may have spoken out or done something he didn't like and executes them like they are criminals even if they haven't broken any laws. He started a pointless war with the demons when we were at peace."

Steve glances at Bucky. "Loki, I want to believe all of this but it all sounds far fetched. Without proof I can't really bring myself to believe it's all true."

I nod to myself. "That's understandable. Let me prove to you that I'm an angel." I stand up and concentrate, focusing my magic to my back. My wings unfold out of my back in one, fluid, motion. The left wing is smaller, most of the flight feathers being missing, rendering me incapable of flight. 

I look to the side, ashamed of my damaged wing, as Steve and Bucky stand up shocked. Steve steps forward and reaches out a hand to touch my wings. I flinch as his hand makes contact with my left wing.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Steve says concerned.

I shake my head and look him in the eyes. "No, it's just an instinctive reaction."

"What happened to your wing?" Bucky asks.

I sit back down, using magic to hide my wings again. "When Malekith decided to imprison me some of the guards there decided to have a bit of fun and they tortured me. They caused severe damage to my wing to the point the feathers won't grow back."

Steve gives me a worried look. "That sounds horrible. What did you do to get imprisoned?"

"I caused mischief. Nothing bad, made sure not to break any laws, Malekith just got mad at me because he didn't like it. It's why Heimdall sent someone in to free me." I pause, noting the confusion on their faces. "Heimdall is the angel in charge of transportation, especially from heaven to earth and back again. He is also the head of the rebellion, we just haven't tried fighting against Malekith yet because we don't have enough allies willing to fight yet."

Steve and Bucky glance at each other. "I'm assuming you want us to help."

I scratch the back of my head. "If I'm going to be honest, yes I do. I recently found out that with magic relics humans can do magic too based off of their relic so if you guys were willing to help I could get one of my friends to help teach you guys how to use them."

Bucky shrugs. "Sounds like it could be fun."

"I just have to call Terra about something." I pull out my phone and dial in Terra's number.

"Who?"

I stay silent as the phone begins ringing. "Hey Loki." Terra's voice travels through the receiver.

I press the button for the phone to be on speaker. "Hey Terra. Any update from Heimdall?"

She sighs. "Heimdall said it's a good idea but he isn't sure on whether we can really trust the demons so I've been given the decision on whether I should visit and see if they are trusted."

"Well, I recently met someone who is half demon half angel and he said that using magic relics humans can learn magic. So I was thinking if any humans wanted to help then we could teach them how to use a relic and they can help."

Silence follows for a couple minutes. "I guess I should come meet these people then. You will be able to provide a place for me to stay, right Loki?"

"Yeah. You know my address right?"

"Yup!" The excitement in her voice is clear. 

"Hey Terra, before you go I would like to let you say hello to two of my friends." I smile at Steve and Bucky.

"Which two friends?" She says, suspicious.

"Steve and Bucky. They were here for the whole call because I had told them everything."

"Well hello guys, I didn't know Loki would take a risk like that. Did you guys believe him immediately or were you doubtful? Or has he decided to use me as proof?"

Bucky looks over to Steve. "No, we didn't believe him at first but after this conversation and seeing his wings I don't think we know what to believe."

"Is he forcing you to help him?"

"No! Of course not. We are willing to help, we're just unsure of everything because its sudden." Steve says frantically.

I speak up before Terra can respond. "I wouldn't worry too much Steve. For today I'm only telling you guys because I still have to talk to my friend and I don't know if he will be willing to help, even if he said he would."

"Loki, just don't do anything reckless, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." There is a small pause. "I'm going to get ready, I'll message you when I'm ready to come because I'm just going to take a shortcut. And don't forget to tell Tony I'm going to be visiting."

"Okay. Bye Terra, talk to you later." 

Steve puts his head into his hands, staring off into space. "We are definitely going to need time to process all of this information. I definitely want to help you but I still need to think this over. I don't want to make any decisions I'll regret."

I place a hand on Steve's back. "I understand. I plan on giving you time to think, just tell me if you guys decide anything." 

Bucky looks up at me. "We will definitely tell you."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize for not updating last week or on time this week. Now that summer has started I've been forgetting what day it is on top of that I'm having to set things up with the college I'm planning on going to so I can register for classes plus I'm trying to get a second job because my current one is seasonal and I need something to secure me off season.
> 
> I will continue writing and updating my stories but I might stop updating for a bit and just do one big mass update with how ever many chapters I decide to put up at once.
> 
> This is not a set in stone decision so I might just keep updating one chapter at a time and try to keep as close to my schedule as possible.
> 
> ~Sincerely Nixi~


	7. Chapter 6

It has been three days since I told Steve and Bucky about being an angel and today Terra is coming up to visit for a week. I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand and look around the living room. The place glitters, having just been cleaned. As I put away the last of the cleaning supplies I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door and I’m instantly greeted by a hug.

“Hey Terra, it’s nice to see you too.” I hug her back.

She lets go and walks into the living room. “It's just been forever since I’ve gotten to actually see you.” 

“Well, you could have come sooner, you just needed to tell me.” I close the door and follow her into the living room.

She turns to look at me, smile on her face. “Well, you know, I have a duty to uphold. Gotta take care of Teris and help Heimdall if he ever needs me.”

I raise an eyebrow and wave for her to follow me. “I didn’t know you were the only angel helping others take refuge on Earth. Last I checked there were others too.”

“Shut up.” She says playfully. “I know there are more of us, but there aren’t a lot of us, and that’s the problem. Can’t stress out one angel with all the work.”

I open the door to my room. “This is my room, you can stay in here while here.”

“And where will you sleep?” She says looking back at me.

“I will be sleeping on the couch.”

She turns all the way around and drops the backpack she had on her back. “I’m sorry but I can’t accept that offer. I’m not going to let you sleep on the couch while I’m sleeping on the bed. I would sleep on the floor if it meant you get to sleep on the bed.”

“You are a guest in this house so you will get the bed.”

She crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks. “I’m not sleeping on the bed because you refuse to do so.”

“What do you want me to do. Sleep with you in the bed? I’m not letting you sleep anywhere else but the bed.” I say exasperated.

Her cheeks turn a light pink. “I-I didn’t mean you need to sleep with me. I’m fine with sleeping on the couch, just take the bed.”

“No, I’m not sleeping on the bed if your not going to sleep on the bed.” 

She rolls her eyes. “So if I agree to sleep on the bed you will too.” 

“Yes.”

She throws her hands up in the air and turns around. “Fine, I’ll sleep on the bed, only if you do too. Now where can I put my bag?”

“You can put it by my desk.” I lean over, trying to look at her face. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine, I’m fine.” She places her bag by the desk and turns to me. “So what are plans today?”

I place my hand on my chin. “Well, Tony did ask me to go shopping sometime soon because we are running low on various foods and I need more coffee. So if you want we can go do that and maybe get some snacks you like as well.”

“Sure, you can point out anything important I should note while we’re out too.” She bounces excitedly.

Fenrir steps into the room and Terra lets out an excited squeal. “Oh! You must be Fenrir. Loki has talked about how you’re such a good boy.” Fenrir leans back and closes his eyes as she rubs her hands along the sides of his head. “Loki, you need to let me walk him at some point while I’m here! He’s so pretty.”

“Be my guest.”

She stands up, letting Fenrir escape to the living room. “You said you need to go shopping so let's go!” She walks out to the living room and I follow behind more slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I kick the door open, lugging bags of groceries into the house. Terra follows behind as we head into the kitchen, placing everything on the ground.

“Hey Loki, is this your new girlfriend?” I jump as Tony’s voice picks up from the living room.

I growl under my breath in his direction. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

He gets up and comes to stand at the entrance to the kitchen as I begin to put the food away. “Well if she doesn’t have anywhere to sleep she can come sleep with me.” He says flirtatious.

I whip around quickly and glare at Tony. “No!” I take a deep breath to calm myself down. “Tony we discussed this. She will not sleep with you. She will be sleeping in my room this week.”

I return to putting the food away. “I’m sorry Tony, but I must decline your offer. Loki’s offered to let me sleep in his bed and I couldn’t decline such a generous offer.” Terra interjects.

“Okay okay. I’ll leave you two alone. If I’m needed I’ll be in my room.” Tony’s footsteps recede to the hallway.

Terra places a hand on my shoulder. “You okay Loki?”

I nod. “Yeah, I’m just not going to let anything bad happen to you.”

“And what if I wanted to sleep with him tonight?” She inquires.

A slight pain runs through my chest. “I wouldn’t have stopped you because it would be your desire. I can’t stop you from doing what you want.”

“Well, let me tell you. I don’t.” She passes me another bag of food.

After we finish putting everything away we go to sit on the couch and discuss the plans for the week. “So I have work at the cafe and I teach Ballet on Thursday and Tuesday nights. Strange did say he would be available at some point to meet you, hopefully if Steve and Bucky decide they would like to help then it will be before you get to meet Strange so he can meet you all at the same time.”

“I’m going to assume Strange is his last name. Do you know his first name?” Terra inquires.

I pause, mouth open with a single finger held up. “Honestly, no I don’t. He just introduced himself as Doctor Strange and I just went with it.”

She giggles. “Typical Loki. Not thinking of the important stuff.”

“I do think of the important stuff. I just didn’t find his first name as important at the time. His niece even calls him Strange.” I say, slightly flustered.

She stops giggling and sits up straight, her emerald green eyes staring into mine. “He has a niece?”  
“Yes? Why?”

She claps her hands excitedly. “I want to meet his niece too. What’s she like?”

I roll my eyes. “She’s in one of the ballet classes I teach and she is a normal human. From what I understand though is that she is very good at defensive magic due to the relics he mentioned. She’s a very quick learner, can get very excited too.”

“She sounds nice. I want to have kids of my own someday. Imagine having little mini me’s running around.” She smiles into the distance before snapping her attention back to me. “Do you ever want to have kids?”

I stare at her, confused. “I don’t know honestly. I never really thought about it.” I pause for a moment, staring down at my hands. “I’ve never been in love and no one’s ever been in love with me so I just didn’t even consider having kids as a possibility.”

She places her hands on mine. “Well, I’m sure you will find someone who loves you someday.”

My heart flutters at the contact. Calm down Loki, what is your problem, she only touched your hands, she is not going to hurt you. I give myself a small peptalk in my head and take a deep breath. I look up into her eyes. “I doubt it, but whatever you say.” 

She leans back into the couch. “Any other plans this week?”

I shake my head. “No, not unless you want to do something specific. I do know you will end up meeting Hela at some point due to the fact she likes to invite herself in to visit Fenrir.”

She rolls her eyes. “Sounds like fun. I look forward to meeting everyone.”

“I’m sure it will be.”


	8. Chapter 7

The sound of fingers against the front door reverberates through the living room. I walk through the living room where Terra is petting Fenrir. I pull open the door to see Doctor Strange with Victoria tailing behind him, their rabbit in her arms. I turn to let them in, Fenrir now sitting upright next to Terra. I invite them to sit down on the couch across from Terra and close the door.

I walk up to the couches, not sitting down on ether. “Okay, Strange…” My phone rings from my back pocket interrupting me just as Doctor Strange looked like he was going to say something.

I pull my phone out of my pocket to see it is Bucky. I press the phone to my ear as I press the answer call button. “Hi Bucky. What do you need?”

“Wow, what a friendly introduction to your best friends.” The sarcasm is clear in his voice. “Me and Steve wanted to know if we could come over.”

I sigh, “I’m in the middle of a discussion with some people right now.”

“Awe, that sucks. I was really hoping we could discuss our decision on whether we wanted to join your little rebellion.”

My full attention immediately darts to the phone, eyes wide. “What is your decision.” I say rushed.

“Woah, that got your attention.” He pauses for a second. “We decided that we would join you on this endeavor.”

I take a deep breath. “Okay, you can come over.”

“Oh good because we are already at your front door.” 

I turn to glare back at the front door. “Invite yourself in.”

Everyone watches as the door opens and Bucky peers in noticing everyone sitting on the couches. Steve appears behind him, pushing the door closed behind him. Just as the door is almost closed Hela darts in. “Hello Loki, saw you were having a party and decided to invite myself.”

I rub my temples. “Guys, this is Hela, behind her are Steve and Bucky.” I then gesture to those on the couch. “Meet Terra, Victoria and Strange.”

“It’s Doctor Strange.” He corrects.

I roll my eyes and continue. “How about you guys take a seat.”

The three of them sit down, Hela sitting next to Fenrir with Bucky on her other side and Steve sitting across from Bucky. “So it seems that Steve and Bucky have made the decision to join us. Now Hela, you are aware there is a rebellion slowly rising in Heaven, right?” She nods, petting Fenrir who is now lying with his head on her lap. “Okay, so I will have to ask, would you like to join us in the rebellion?”

“I don’t know.” She draws out the last syllables making it clear she’s not serious. “I don’t think it would benefit me in any way.” A wide, sinister smile creeps its way across her face. “But it does sound like fun.”

I clap my hands together. “Okay, sounds great, I guess welcome. So today I wanted to get some things organized. So Strange, you said that it is possible to teach humans magic using artifacts, right?”

“Its Doctor Strange, but yes, it is possible, but it takes a lot of time and discipline.”

“Unless you're super smart like Uncle Strange!” Victoria says suddenly. “People who are already disciplined and are very good at picking up new skills will find that magic will come to them naturally once they learn how to use it first. Afterwards it will all just be trying to find innovative ways to use the magic in the artifact.”

Both Bucky and Steve glance at each other before turning to me. “So we will be learning how to use artifacts?”

Doctor Strange speaks before I have the chance. “You will only learn to use one artifact. I will help you find the right one for you and then I will help you learn how to use it.” 

“How will we know which artifact is the right one?” Bucky asks.

“I will explain that when we get to that point. For now we should continue the conversation about the rebellion.”

I take a deep breath. “I would like you to try and train as quickly as possible. The sooner everyone is ready, the sooner we can stop Malekith.”

“It takes time, Loki. You cannot rush the training process.”

Steve speaks up. “We will train as hard as we can so we can be ready when you need us to be.”

Hela coughs, grabbing everyone's attention. “What about familiars? I am a master of familiars and have more then just Fenrir. If you are okay with it, I would love to bring them along to battle, I might even be able to get an old friend to not only make them armor but also join us as well.”

I ponder her statement for a moment. “Are you sure we could trust your friend?”

“Of course, I know he would love to have the chance to get revenge on Malekith for killing his wife.”

I nod slowly. “Okay, then I will leave him to you. Terra, have you heard anything about the status of the rebellion members inside the palace?”

Terra smiles wide, her emerald eyes glowing. “Brunnhilde said that all of the Valkyrie who were part of the rebellion have accepted the invitation to take Malekith out and I received news from Sif that her and the Warrior Three will join us, though she has not received any notice from anyone else quite yet. I have also heard that Odin will be joining us, and yes, Loki, I know you don’t particularly like Odin, but he would like to get revenge for Freya as well and the more people we have the better chance we have, so I would leave it for now.”

I nod, looking down at my feet. “Anything else?”

She shakes her head slowly. “No, but with what news we have it seems very promising.” She says optimistic.

I smile at her optimism in these dark times. “Strange, do you have anyone in mind who might be willing to join us?”

He narrows his eyes, clearly not appreciating the drop of his title, but he doesn’t mention it again. “Yes, I know a few people who might, but that's not a guarantee. I will have to ask them about it the next time we meet.”

“Okay. Let us now figure out when we can start preparations. Strange, do you know when you can start training Steve and Bucky?”

“Whenever they find the right artifact, which we can do that tomorrow morning if they are available.” He says, staring me dead in the eyes, his look giving off the frustration that I refuse to use his title.

“We should be available in the morning, though afternoons will get a little iffy.” Bucky answers.

“That should be fine. We just need to figure out what artifact you will use and then I can give you a tour of the place so you can know where to go when you get there the next time you plan to visit. You may also get the opportunity to meet others there, whether human, like you, or not. And Loki, if you would like you can join us as well so you can know what I will be doing.” Doctor Strange explains. “Would you like to meet me at the bus stop at six in the morning?”

Steve stares at Doctor Strange inquisitive. “I can drive us if you would like.”

“That would not be advisable, though you can drive yourselves here and then head to the stop with Loki.”

“Can I come along?” Terra interjects.

Strange nods. “Of course you can.”

“Six sounds like a great time.” I answer for everyone else.

Strange throws his hands together. “Perfect, then I will be seeing you at six.”

I nod. “I think that is all I have for today. If there is any more news I will contact you guys, and if you find more members who are willing to help then please make sure I know so I can get a message to Heimdall. All I ask is if you could please refrain from asking people who are not already aware that we exist.”

They all nod and I smile. “Okay then, you are all welcome to go if you would like.”

Doctor Strange and Victoria are the first to stand up. “Goodbye Mister Loki! I can’t wait to help you!”

Strange looks back at Victoria with a scowl. “You will not be joining us. You will help with any kind of training that needs to be done but you will stay here on Earth where you will be safe.”

Victoria looks down crestfallen. I place a hand on her shoulder and smile softly. “I appreciate your desire to help, but you are helping plenty by training others to use magic and I agree that it will be best to stay here where it’s safe.”

She smiles back, her voice softer than before. “Thanks Mister Loki.”

She follows Strange out the door, vanishing from sight. “Well I guess we might as well go and leave you to relax for the night. See ya.” Bucky waves as he and Steve head out the door after Doctor Strange and Victoria.

“Well, I’ve got some familiars to care for and prepare for battle. See ya Loki.” She kneels down to kiss Fenrir on the head. “Goodbye Fenrir, I’ll see you soon.” She heads out the door with a wave, leaving me and Terra alone.

I take a deep breath and walk to my room silently, feeling Terra and Fenrir watch me the whole time. I close the door behind me and sit on my bed, running my hands through my hair. I hear a knock on my door. “Loki, can I come in?” I sit there silent, not responding. The door creaks as Terra opens it a crack, Fenrir at her feet. “Loki, what’s going on? You suddenly seem so distressed compared to your previous confidence.”

“I’m fine.”

Terra opens the door all the way, allowing Fenrir to enter and jump on my bed, laying down next to me. Terra closes the door before coming to sit next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Loki, I know something is wrong, tell me.”

I sigh, giving in to her soft voice. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just unsure. Am I making the wrong decision? I don’t want anyone to die because I’m being reckless, but I want to stop Malekith once and for all. I’m getting people who are important to me involved and I’m questioning whether it’s the right decision, but it’s too late to go back, my plans have already started moving forward.” I stare down at my hands.

Terra places her hand on my cheek, wiping away a tear I didn't even realize had rolled down my cheek. I stare into her emerald eyes, getting lost in them as her soft voice watches over me. “Loki, I know you made the right decision and everyone will make it out alive. You’re right, Malekith has to be stopped and this is the only way. With our numbers being risen ever so slightly we have more of a chance then we ever had.”

I smile softly, closing my eyes and resting my head in Terra’s hand. “Thank you Terra, I’m glad I have you as a friend.” She pulls me into a hug and we lay down next to each other, my head resting against her chest as she runs her fingers through my hair. Fenrir readjusts himself to press against my back. Slowly the world starts to turn black as I fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I wasn't planning on updating until I had more ready to update, BUT I saw that its been a few months and felt bad for taking so long when I didn't really have any reason to take so long to make the update so, while it is only two chapters I do hope to be able to get my schedule in order so that I can write more often and finally get this book done!
> 
>  
> 
> If things go as planned I will update right before the last few chapter chapters start where the final stretch will happen. If things don't go as planned I will try to get another update more like this one out.
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this update anyway!!  
> Have a fantabulous day!!


End file.
